Just Your Average Day at PCA NOT!
by apparox148
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. This is my first story ever. It's a crossover between Hannah Montana and Zoey 101. Miley's school burns down and she and the gang go to PCA. I do not own Hannah Montana or Zoey 101
1. King Kong and a Tourch?

_CHAPTER 1 _

**Miley's POV**

_Today had to be one of the worst days of my life. You see, when I turned on the TV this morning, I was surprised to see that my school had been burnt down to a crisp. I wasn't really paying much attention, but it sounded like the reporter either said that King Kong was walking by with a huge torch in his hands or that the cafeteria worker left the stove unattended while talking on her cell phone. I think we both know which one is the real reason. I was really worried, though, because it was the middle of the school year. Where am I supposed to go to school now!!! Not that I like school, but it's the only place that I could see Jake! You know, Jake Ryan from _Zombie High_. That dude who says, "Dude! I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again!" Anyway, what am I supposed to do now! I mean yeah, he's going away to Romania for four months to film a movie, but what about when he comes back! _

Just then, someone just had to knock on the door snapping me away from my thoughts about Jake and back to reality. My Dad, Robbie Ray Stewart, got the door and in came my two best friends Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey Miley! Did you here the news?" Lilly asked me while she and Oliver took a seat on either side of me.

"You mean that horrible news that I will probably never be able to see Jake again? Why yes, I did," I replied bitterly.

"What do you mean? He's in Romania for four months. When he gets back he may not even remember who you are," Oliver said. When he had finished, Lilly and I were looking at him with dagger eyes as if we were ready to attack him, but he had no clue what we were mad about.

"Way to make me feel better Oliver. It's bad enough I don't get to see him for four months, but if he forgets who I am, I might as well die," I said sadly.

"Oh come on Miley. Oliver is just being stupid. You should know by now that you can't believe anything he says."

"Yeah Miley…Wait. Hey you tricked me." I giggled a bit at this. No matter how tough the situation, my friends never failed to make her laugh.

"I guess you guys are right. I'm just going to have to move on. I can't spend my time mopping around about Jake. Who knows! Maybe where we go to school there may be hotter guys then Jake. We will just have to wait and see," I get up and go to the kitchen area and my two friends follow suit. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah Bud?"

"Did you ever find a place that I could go to school?"

"Actually Bud, yes I did. It's a place that's not too far away from here. It's called Pacific Coast Academy and it's a boarding school, but don't go jumping to conclusions."

"A Boarding school! Are you serious?!?"

"Sorry Miles, but yes I am. I also believe I said don't jump to conclusions. Let me tell you some of the many things PCA has to offer. It's right by a beach, they just recently allowed girls to attend, there are plenty of sports, and they even have their own sushi restaurant!"

"But I hate sushi…" I give him a blank expression.

"Yeah, but I love it!" He started chuckling at this.

"Come on Dad. It's not like you're going to be going to school there. Anyway, Lilly, Oliver, do you have any idea where you're going?"

"No." they both say in unison.

"But I'll try and see if I can go to PCA!" Lilly said. Oliver nodded. They were really good friends and were always there for me.

_**Later on that night**_

While I was in the middle of thinking about Jake, Lilly called. Boy does she know how to pick a time to distract me from my thoughts or what!

"Hello?"

"Hey Miley! It's me Lilly and Oliver! Guess what!"

"What?" I say unenthusiastically. I really didn't feel like playing a guessing game right now.

"Oliver and I—"but she got cut off.

"Lilly, let me tell her." Oliver said in a babyish way.

"Just tell me already!" I said in a pretty harsh way. I wasn't really trying to be mean; it's just that I wanted to get back to my thoughts.

"Well. Seems like someone's not in such a great mood." Oliver said trying to act offended.

"Sorry. It's just that you guys distracted me from my thoughts again."

"Oh. I see. You would rather think about Jake than talk to your friends. Ok. Well then I guess our news will have to wait," Lilly said, pretending to be hurt.

"NO! It's not like that."

"Oh whatever. Anyway, the news is that we can go to PCA too!" Oliver said happily.

"YEA!!! Hold on a minute guys." I put down the phone and started to dance around the room. Just then Jackson walked into the doorway and said, "You won't be dancing for long sis. I'm going to PCA too, you know."

"NOOO!!!" I scream. My Dad comes running into the room asking what's the matter.

"Jackson's going to PCA too?"

"Sorry bud."

"Ahh!" and with that my Dad and Jackson leave the room. I pick up my phone and tell my friends what all the commotion was about. They were both upset, but said that they would deal.


	2. A Concert to Never Forget

_**Chapter 2**_

**No One's POV**

The day before the four of them were to leave for PCA, Hannah Montana had a concert. Lilly and Oliver both tagged along and got first row seats, of course, but they were dressed up in their disguises. Sitting next to them was a group of six people, and they were all HUGE Hannah Montana fans.

Before the show, Lilly and Oliver were talking to them and found out their names. The girl with blonde hair was Zoey, the girl next to her who had brown hair and seemed to talk a lot was Nicole, and then the girl with glasses was Quinn. Next to Quinn was a boy with dirty blonde hair and a sleeveless t-shirt was Logan, next to him was a boy with extremely bushy hair named Chase, and last, but not least, was a boy with short black hair named Michael. They all also had Backstage Passes because Logan's dad is like a millionaire or something.

After the show Lilly, Oliver, and the other six headed backstage. Lilly and Oliver told the six that they were close friends of Hannah and would go see if they could get her to come out and say hello. Miley, or should I say Hannah, agreed and came out and met all of them. The last person she met was Logan, and she immediately fell for him. He was WAY cuter than Jake. Too bad she would most likely never see him again, though. _Oh Well_. She thought. _Better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all._

_**Later that Night**_

**Miley's POV**

After the show, Lilly and Oliver came over my house. We were talking about how excited we were for tomorrow when our first day at PCA started. Oliver had to leave to go pack, but Lilly stayed with me, because she would be sleeping over that night.

"Lilly. Tonight, at my concert, I think I found someone I like better than Jake," I said. I could feel my face heating up.

"Oh My Gosh! Who???" She asked excitedly.

"Well, that Logan kid. He seemed kind of cute. What do you think?" I said, while thinking about him. About how cute he was, about that messy yet tidy hair, how he looked in his sleeveless shirt, and his heart melting smile.

"Aww! How cute! Well, I think that you two look very cute together!"

"Lilly, let's be serious."

"But I am being serious." She said with a fake hurt face.

"Come on Lilly. I met a hot guy, and I'm probably never going to see him again!" I said sadly.

Lilly yawns, "Well, maybe we could talk about this tomorrow? I'm getting pretty tired."

"Yea, ok. Good night Lilly."

"Good night Miley." But it wasn't a good night for me. I hardly got any sleep. All I could think about was Logan and the fact that I may never be able to see him again.


	3. Arrival at PCA

_**Chapter 3 **_

**Miley's POV**

_Today's the day that Lilly, Oliver, and I start our new school!!! I'm so excited! According to the letter I got, I will be sharing Room 102 with, none other than Lilly! Unfortunately for Oliver, he would be sharing Room 39 with Jackson. I feel so sorry for him, because he has to spend his school year with my annoying pig of a brother._

_When we finally reached PCA I was in a daze. On my right was a beautiful beach! It was even cooler than the beach behind my house, and I thought that nothing could beat that! On my left was a huge, no ENORMOUS school. It had a track, football field, and a basketball court, and that was just what I could see from the car! I wonder what else there was to see in this place!_

"Alright guys. This is where I leave you. Have a good time." I could have sworn I saw a tear forming in his eye, but maybe it was just the sun.

I gave him a hug and said, "Don't worry Dad. I'll call you every week."

"Thanks bud. Bye Jackson." He said and gave his son a hug. "Keep an eye on your sister for me ok?" he whispered into his ear.

"Sure thing Dad. Bye."

**No One's POV**

They all grabbed their bags and headed their separate ways. Lilly and Miley found their room, but not very easily. Oliver and Jackson also had trouble finding their room, but for a different reason than Lilly and Miley. Jackson was too busy hitting on all the cute girls to concentrate on finding the room. Oliver got really mad at him for this and yelled at him, but Jackson ignored him, so Oliver just left him to find the room on his own.

When Lilly and Miley got to their room, they opened the door and dumped everything on their respected beds.

**Miley's POV**

"Whew. That was tiring," Lilly said while wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah. It was almost as bad as a prairie dog popping out of its hole in the clear sight of a hyena."

Lilly stared at her blankly. "Right…What you said."

"Never mind," I said exasperatedly.

Just then, three girls came into the room, and boy was Lilly and I surprised to see them!


	4. Meeting the PCA gang

_**Chapter 4**_

**Miley's POV**

"Hey guys! You must be the new kids who came here because your school burnt down to a crisp! Oh yeah! I'm Nicole!" A brunette that seemed very talkative said.

"Hey! I'm Zoey, and this is Quinn!" Quinn waved and Zoey smiled.

"Oh, umm hi. I'm Miley. Nice to meet you guys. This is Lilly." I said still shocked by the fact that these were the three girls that I had met at my Hannah Montana concert just last night!

"Yea…Umm hi," Lilly said. She was almost as shocked as me.

"We live in the room across the hall. Room 101. If you guys need anything or just want us to show you around, feel free to come and ask! Well, see you later guys!" Zoey said. When the three girls left the room, something clicked in my mind.

"Lilly! If they're here, does that mean Logan is here too?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, Miley. You're right! Maybe he is!"

"Awesome! Well, let's finish unpacking so that we can go look around the campus later."

**Oliver's POV**

After a long time of searching around the campus, I finally found my room. Jackson was nowhere in sight, so I figured he was still hitting on a bunch of girls.

About ten minutes later, while I was unpacking my bags, Jackson walked in with a glum look on his face.

"No luck?" I said, while trying not to laugh.

"Nope. Man, those girls don't really don't know a good guy when they see one," he said unhappily.

"Yeah. Or maybe they're just smart."

"Oken!" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Standing in the doorway was three boys that I knew quite well.

The kid with the bushy hair, I believe his name was Chase, said, "Hey. You must be the new kids. Welcome to PCA. Well, I'm Chase, this is Logan, and that's Michael."

I was too shocked to speak, so luckily Jackson said something for me. "Hi guys, and thanks. I'm Jackson and this is Oliver." All I could do was raise my hand in some-what of a wave

"Well, if you need anything, like want us to show you around or just want to hang out, we're right across the hall in Room 38," the kid named Michael said.

"Umm, okay, thanks," I said, still in a bit of a daze.

"Yeah. No problem. Well, see you later. I have to go check myself out in a mirror now. Bye," the kid named Logan said.

At first I thought he was joking, but then I realized that he was completely serious. How weird was he!

"See ya," Jackson said with a wave, and they left.

Jackson turned to me and asked me why I was so shocked to see those boys. I told him about the night before when I first met them and what he said in reply to this was really stupid.

He said, "Oh. Were any of the girls cute?" All I did was roll my eyes and ignore him.


	5. HI LOGAN!

_**Chapter 5**_

**Oliver's POV**

When we had both finished unpacking, we decided to go meet up with the girls. Since we had no clue how to get there, nevertheless around campus, we asked the three boys to help us. They agreed because they were headed that way to meet their own friends.

When we got to the girl's dorm, the boys brought us to their friend's room to introduce us. When we got there, and I saw who their friends were, I wasn't as surprised as I had been to see the boys, but I was still a bit surprised. After we were introduced, we headed across the hall to Lilly and Miley's room. We brought the boys along to introduce them all.

"Hey guys," I said. Then I started to introduce the boys, and could really see the surprise on the girl's faces to see the guys.

**Miley's POV**

_OH MY GOSH, I was right! He is here! I can't believe he's here! YAY! Now I get to spend a whole school year with him! I'm soo excited! Wait. I should try to pay attention to what they're saying. Oh, but it's too hard! He's too cute! I can't help but stare! I'm gonna have to try. This may be a bit difficult, but I'll try my best._

"HI LOGAN!!!" I screamed by accident. I didn't mean to, it just came out that way. Oh great. I blew my cover already! What was I going to do now? Maybe Lilly will cover for me.

"Sorry about that dude. She's a bit excited to make new friends," Lilly said covering for my weird behavior. I looked at Lilly and mouthed "thank you" when no one was looking.

"Umm, that's ok, but how did you know my name? I wasn't introduced yet," he said, looking at me like I was an alien.

"Oh, umm, I heard someone say your name when you were talking to them." I hoped he would believe this.

"Oh ok. I thought that maybe you were stalking me, although I wouldn't mind if you were," He said and smiled his heart melting smile. All I could do was smile back.

"Ok, well now you know Logan. This is Chase, and that's Michael," Oliver said.

Michael attempted to say hello, but his mouth was filled with potato chips. Chase smiled a shy smile and waved his hand. _He has a cute smile too, but not as cute as Logan's_, I thought while starting to stare at Logan again.

"Ok, well we better go. See you later Miley," Logan said, smiling that smile at me again.

"Bye Logan," I said, sort of in a daze.

Jackson also left to go check out the beach, but I think we know what he was really doing. Oliver sat down on a swivel chair and made it spin around in circles until he got dizzy. When he got dizzy, he fell off the chair and onto the floor. It was actually a pretty funny sight.

"So, Miley! Are you excited?" She asked me extremely excited.

"Lilly. Do you even need to ask?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Oliver asked while getting up from the floor and onto his chair.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that Miley likes Logan!" Lilly answered. I shot her a look of annoyance because she had just told Oliver about my love life.

"Oh. I see. Is that why you screamed when you saw him?"

"No duh, genius."

"Well, just to let you know, before, when they came into my room, he said that he had to leave because he had to 'check himself out in a mirror'."

"I'm sure he was just kidding."

"Nope. Trust me. He was totally serious."

"Oh, whatever. He's still cute."

"Anyway, I think he may like you back! Did you see the way he was looking and smiling at you? It was soo cute!" Lilly said more excitedly than before.

"I know! It just made me want to melt!" And I really did feel like I wanted to melt. Trust me. If the boy you liked smiled at you like that, you would defiantly melt.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. Too much girl talk for me. See ya later guys," Oliver said with a wave.

"See ya, Oliver," we both said in unison waving back to Oliver as he left.

"Hey Miley! Do you think we could check the Hannah mail?"

"Sure." I got my laptop and we both read some of the mail.


	6. Nicole's Date

_**Chapter 6**_

**Oliver's POV**

After I closed the door to room 102, I bumped into Nicole.

"Hey. Nicole right?" I said, acting as if I was unsure whether or not that was her name, but of course I knew that was her name. Who could ever forget?

"Oh. Yeah. That's my name, don't wear it out," we both giggled at this.

"Hey. I hear you guys have a sushi restaurant here. Would you like to go get some with me?" I asked. I could feel my face blushing. I had never, ever in my life asked a girl to go get food with me. Especially one I hardly knew!

"Oh, umm sure! I'd love to! I love sushi! Almost as much as I love the color pink. Do you like the color pink? Well probably not since you're a boy, but it would be cool if you did." She said, also starting to blush. I see what her friends meant by her rambling, but I didn't mind one bit. I actually enjoyed it. It created less tension between us. I think that most people would just block her, but I listened to every word she said.

"Ok. Let's go," I said smiling at her.

"Ok. That sounds good. I think I'm going to get a California Roll. Are you going to get a California Roll? Or maybe I'll get a Spicy Tuna Roll. OH! Maybe I'll try Kazu's new special! Do you know Kazu? Probably not, since you're new. I'll introduce you two!" she said excitedly.

"Sounds good. This Kazu sounds really cool!" I said, still smiling at her. She smiled back at me a sweet smile.

They headed to the restaurant and Oliver met Kazu. They then sat at their table.

"Hey, Oliver?"

"Yeah, Nicole?"

"You're the only guy that has ever asked me out and actually listened to every word I said. Thanks. I really appreciate it," she said, while starting to blush.

"I don't know how any guy could ignore you. If they did, they don't know what they're missing, and they're not the right guy for you," I said, also blushing.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," she said smiling. "Want to go to the beach?"

"Sure." We headed out of Sushi Rox and down to the beach. As we were walking, she grabbed my hand, and I smiled at her.


	7. EMails from France

**A/N: I've decided not to write Lola into the story…Don't know why, just didn't fell like it… Let's just say that she went to acting school. Oh yea...thanks to all those people that replied! I really appreciated it!**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Miley's POV**

After reading some Hannah mail, I read my personal mail. Lilly was on her own computer, probably playing a game. I had received an E-Mail from Jake. It said:

_Miley, _

_Hey! I heard that our school burned down! What school are you going to now?_

_Your zombie slayer,_

_Jake_

_Jake,_

_You heard correctly. I'm now going to PCA, which isn't too far away from our old school. How's Romania?_

_Miley_

_Miley,_

_I think I may go to PCA too! Especially if my friends are there._

_Well, Romania was ok. I was only there for a few days, though. There was this one kid there who was being an absolute jerk. Everyday he would pull a prank on me, each day getting worse and worse. I got sick of it, so I quit. Now I'm in Paris visiting my aunt and uncle. Down the block from them lives a girl named Dana. We have become pretty good friends, and, well, I kind of like her, but I don't think she likes me back. I hope you're not mad at me for this. I mean, we did both mutually agree not to go out._

_Jake_

_Jake,_

_It would be cool if you come to PCA. We all miss you._

_This prankster seems to like to pick on you. I would have yelled at him like crazy and would have probably gotten fired._

_Paris. I've always wanted to go there. No, I'm not mad. We did agree. I actually like someone here too. His name is Logan. I don't think he likes me back either._

_When will you be coming back?_

_Miley_

_Miley,_

_I will probably be coming back on Saturday, which is in two days. I have to leave now. See you soon!_

_Jake_

And that was the end of our conversation. I couldn't wait for Saturday when I would see my friends again.

Suddenly two men came to our door.

"Excuse me. We need to set this bed up. Do you mind leaving the room for a little?" on of the men said.

"Oh, umm, sure. Come on Lilly. We'll go to the lounge."

Once we exited the room, the movers went in and set up the bed.

"I wonder who is moving in,"Lilly said.

"Me too."

We reached the lounge and saw Oliver sitting on the couch watching T.V. Jackson was still probably at the beach.

"Hey Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Miley. Lilly. I'm, here because two guys came to my room to put in a bed."

"What a coincidence. The same thing happened to us! I wonder who the new people will be!"

**A/N: I wonder who the new people will be! Wait, I know because I'm the author! Anyway, you guys probably guessed it…I'm not to good at cliffhangers(but you're probably happy 'bout that.)**


	8. The One and Only!

__

_**A/N: So I just realized that in the last chapter the format didn't show up as I exspected. I hope it isn't really confusing.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

**Jake's POV**

My limo had just reached PCA. That is where I go to school now. I was amazed by what I saw. It looked awesome! I look toward my friend to see her reaction. She looked unfazed by her surroundings.

"How can you not be amazed by this awesome school?"

"I told you before," she said in an irritated way. "I used to go here."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot. So I'm in room 39. What room are you in?"

"Room 102. I used to be in room 101, which is right across the hall from it."

"Oh cool. Now you can see your old friends!"

"Yeah," she said in a dazed kind of way.

**Dana's POV**

After he said that, all I could think about was the one person I really wanted to see. All the time I was in Paris all I could do was think about him. He was on my mind every day. Now I would finally get to see him once again.

The limo stopped, and Jake and I got out, grabbed our bags, and headed to our rooms.

It felt good to be back on the campus I knew and loved so well. I was really excited though, to see all of my friends. I missed them also while I was gone. I kept in touch with Zoey, but I didn't tell her I was coming back. I wanted to surprise everybody.

When I had reached my room and walked in, I saw two girls in the room. The girl with blonde hair was looking over the girl with brown hair's shoulder at a laptop. When I walked in, they both looked up.

"Umm, hi. I'm Dana. Who are you?"

"Oh hi. I'm Miley and this is Lilly. Can we help you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to be staying in this room. Which bed is mine?"

"That one," Lilly said, pointing to a bed right new to the window.

"Okay."

I unpacked my belongings and headed across the hall to my former room. I walked in without knocking. I saw Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, and some kid with brown hair.

They all looked at the door. Their faces were priceless. Everyone, except the boy, had their mouth hanging open.

"What are you looking at?" I placed my hands on my hips and had a serious face on.

"DANA!!! What are you doing here?" Zoey walked over to me and hugged me. Nicole and Quinn followed suit.

"I came back to PCA! Paris got boring after a while."

"Yay! I'm glad to have you back. Are you glad to have Dana back?"

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Nicole, have you? You're still your fast-talking self."

"Yep! Oh yeah! This is my boyfriend Oliver!" Nicole introduced me to the brown haired boy.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Dana."

"Nice to meet you too Oliver. Alright, well I'm going to head over to the boy's dorm to say hello. You guys want to come?" Zoey, Nicole, and Oliver came, but Quinn stayed behind to finish up one of her "Quinnventions".

"I see Quinn hasn't changed a bit either."

**Logan's POV**

I was sitting on the couch playing video games with Michael, when we heard a knock on the door. Chase answered it and in came a boy with blonde hair. I looked up and boy was I shocked!

"Oh my god! You're Jake Ryan the zombie slayer!"

"The one and only!"

"Wow! I can't believe you're here! Nevertheless in our room! What brings you here?" Michael said excitedly. He was so excited that he dropped his bag of potato chips, and didn't even bother to pick it up.

"I'm here because this is where I go to school now! My old school burned down, and well this is the school that all my friends go to."

"Oh cool. What room are you in?" Chase asked. He seemed to be unfazed that this guy was a celebrity. He must have been losing it.

"I'm in room 39, which is right across the hall."

"Cool. There are two other people in that room who went to a school that burned down. Maybe you went to school with them. Does Jackson and Oliver sound familiar?"

"Yes! I know them! Oliver is one of my best friends and Jackson is my other best friend's brother!"

"You mean Miley?"

"Yes, Miley!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. This time I got it, and boy was I surprised. I was even more surprised than I had been when I saw Jake.


	9. She Kicked Me Out of My Own Room!

**AN: Ok. In response to FuFu the Dog's review, she wasn't paying attention because she was so shocked. **

**Just to let you guys know, I have a bit of writers block, so please forgive me if my story takes a turn for the worst.

* * *

****_Chapter 9_**

**Dana's POV **

"Hey pretty boy!" I smirked at him. I could see the total surprise on his face. His jaw looked like it was going to hit the floor. "Are you going to say hi and let me in or just stand there like an idiot?"

He muttered hello under his breath and moved to the side so that Zoey, Nicole, and I could enter the room. We walked past him and saw Michael, Chase and Jake. Michael yelled my name and Chase gave me a hug. Jake just waved.

Logan finally snapped out of his shock. He smirked and said, "What's the matter? Couldn't stand being so far away from me that you had to come back?"

"Oh yeah. I couldn't live another day without seeing your ugly face."

"Funny, Cruz. Very funny."

"I know, wasn't it?" He scowled at this and I laughed. I love messing with his head. Then I turned to Jake. "Jake, let me introduce you to my friends!"

"Wait, you know him?" Zoey said, shocked.

"Yea! We meet in Paris. His aunt and uncle live down the block from my house in Paris and we became friends. He came to PCA because his old school burned down."

Michael said, starting to put two and two together. "Oh I see. You don't happen to know Miley, Lilly, Jackson, and Oliver, do you? Their school burned down also."

"Yes I do. They are very good friends of mine."

"Yea, well, let's continue the introductions. Guys, this is Jake Ryan, the zombie slayer."

Nicole shrieked with delight and everybody put their hands over their ears. Zoey calmed her down, yet they both remained a bit star-struck.

"I-It's nice to meet you J-Jake," Zoey stuck out her hand and Jake shook it while smiling his winning smile.

"It's nice to meet you too!" He walked over to Nicole, "And your name is?"

"Oh, umm, my name? Oh, yeah, my name is Nicole!" They shook hands and Logan slapped his hand against his head in frustration. He muttered, "How much stupider could you get?"

"What did you say?" I yelled at him.

"Nothing." He started backing up and accidentally walked into a wall. Everyone laughed at this, especially me.

"Who is the stupid one now?"

"Still her."

"You know what, Logan? We don't need to hear your annoying voice right now, so you need to leave. Get out!"

"You can't kick me out of my own room!"

"Guess what! I just did," and with that, I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out the door.

Before I closed the door, he said, "You know you want me Cruz."

"Ha. Yeah right. I'd have to be stupid to like you." The truth was, though, that I was stupid and did want him, but I couldn't let anyone know this. Nevertheless Logan. So I had to act as mean as I could toward him to hide my true feelings because never in a million years would he like me back.


	10. It All Depends On How You Play the Game

****

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Jake's POV**_

After seeing that scene with Dana and Logan, I saw that what Dana had told me in Paris was true. He was a jerk. But what he said last boggled my mind. He had said, "You know you want me Cruz."

I wonder what he meant by this. Did he really mean this, or was he just being his jerky self. I passed it off as him being jerky.

After Logan left it was pretty peaceful in the room. Everyone started to warm up to the fact that they would be having a celebrity in their school. After a while, though, I got bored being with a lot of people I didn't know, so I left with Dana to go introduce her to my friends!

We went across the hall to see if either Oliver or Jackson was in the room, but I didn't see either one. We then headed to Dana's room to see if the girls were there. Sure enough, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were there. We walked in and the three turned their heads.

Lilly jumped up yelling, "Jake! What are you doing here?!? I thought you were in Romania!"

"Well, Lilly, I quit the movie because of difficulties with the other cast members."

"Oh okay! Well it's good to see you!"

"Yeah man! It wasn't the same without our good old zombie slayer!"

"Thanks Oliver. I missed you guys too. Hey Miley!" Miley smiled at me and said hi. She then turned to Dana and said, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Dana! She's my friend from Paris! Dana, this is Lilly, Oliver, and Miley."

"Hey. Nice to meet you guys. This is the room I will be staying in."

"Oh okay. So that's who the extra bed is for. Well, nice to meet you Dana!"

"You too Miley. Well, I have to go say hi to a couple of my other old friends. See you later!"

"Bye," we all said in unison.

Oliver thought for a moment and the said, "What does she mean by old friends?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. She used to go to PCA before she went to Paris. She hasn't seen the people here for about two years!"

"Wow. I would have gone crazy if I didn't see my friends for even more than one year!"

"Me too, Lilly. Me too. Well, want to go play some basketball or something?"

"Sure! How about boys versus girls!"

"You're on, Miley! But you know that we're going to win!"

"Yeah right. Boys always dominate girls in everything!"

"Yeah? Well let's let this game decide that."

They played basketball for an hour or so. It turned out that the girls actually won and proved the guys wrong.

"See! We beat you! Boys are **not** better than girls! It depends on how you play the game!"

"Oh, whatever. You guys won. Now let's go eat. I'm starving."

* * *

**AN: I felt like adding a little moral into my story...yeah...this isn't my best chapter...it's actually me worst...**


	11. Go Tell It On the Mountain

_**Chapter 11**_

**Logan's POV**

After Dana and Jake left, I went back to my room that I was forcefully kicked out of. When I walked back in, Michael and Chase were playing a game while Zoey and Nicole watched.

"Welcome back. I guess Dana hasn't changed." Chase said only glancing at the door for a second and then turned back to his game.

"Yeah. You're right about that. But I don't mind. It's good to have good ol' Dana back."

"Did I just hear Logan say something sweet, or am I imagining things?"

"Yeah. I'll admit it. I said something sweet."

Nicole got up and put her hands on his shoulders. She then began to shake him. "What did you do with the old ego-centric Logan? Not that I mind not having him here..."

"Ha Ha Ha, Nicole. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh."

"But you just-"

"Shut-up Michael"

"Okay, Okay. I was just saying..."

"Yeah whatever. I'm gonna go get something to eat. See you later." I left and headed down to Sushi Rox. While I sat at my table, I wondered if Dana and Jake were going out. While I was in a mental debate with myself, Dana came walking towards me and took a seat across from me.

"Hey Logan. What are you doing?"

"Are you and Jake going out?" Oh man. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I had to remember to bang my head against a wall later.

**Dana's POV**

When Logan asked me if Jake and I were going out, I was about to tell him no. _But where's the fun in that_? I decided to mess with his mind a little bit more.

"Yes we are." I could see the color on his face drop. He looked like he was about to throw up. "Why?"

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't believe she would go out with that celebrity kid! He was so not her type. How do I know what her type is? Well because I am her type. Well at least I'd like to think so. The truth was that I liked Dana "Danger" Cruz. There I said. Go tell it on the mountains why don't ya'.

When she told me she and Jake were together, my heart seemed to stop beating. I felt like I was about to throw up and I could feel my face go pale. I think she noticed to. I could just tell by the look on her face. God that look made me want to stare at her for ever and ever. Snap out of it man! Don't let her see you in your weakest!

"Okay, good. I got myself a girlfriend!"

"Oh. I see. What poor unfortunate soul?"

"Funny. Her name is Miley."

"M-Miley?" I could see the confusion on her face.

"Yeah. Miley. You know her?"

"Yeah. We share a room..."

"Oh ok. That's cool. I think I'll come over later."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Well, I got to go find Jake. See you later."

"Yeah see you!"

**Dana's POV**

I think my plan has just backfired. Or maybe it was for the best. I can't believe he actually got a girlfriend! Wait, what am I worried about? The longest relationship he ever had with a girl was two days. Now that I think about it, I actually feel pretty bad for Miley. She just came to this school and Logan has already got her trapped in his web.

I walked into my room to see Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake sitting around catching up with eachothers lives. Everyone looked up and smiled. I smiled back, but my smile was a bit weak.

"Hey, Jake. Can I talk to you out in a hall for a sec?"

"Yeah, sure Dana. What's up?"

"Okay. Well Logan asked me if we were going out, and I accidentally said yes, so now he thinks that we are."

"Well can't you just tell him that you were kidding?"

"NO! He would hold it against me! Plus," I lowered my voice, "I want to try and make him jealous."

"Oh. I get it. Okay. I'll help you as well as I can. Plus, I want to try and make Miley jealous. She seems to like someone else."

" Really? Logan told me that they were going out!"

"He did? Well she didn't tell me about it. That's unlike Miley. Oh well. We better get back. Logan's coming this way." I turned and saw Logan walking this way.

"Hey Jake, Dana."

"Hey Logan. It's nice to see you again."

"You too. Is Miley here?"

"Yes she's inside." I opened the door and the three of us walked in. Logan walked over to Miley, sat next to her, and put his arm around her.

"Hey Smiley Miley!" I almost gagged at this pathetic nickname.

"Hey Logan!" She smiled at him and he did the last thing I would ever expect him to do. Wait, I take that back. He did something I did expect him to do, yet I still disliked it.

* * *

**AN: I wonder what he did! ****Ok, well anyways, have a nice day! lol**


	12. The Things Jealousy Makes Us Do

_**Chapter 12**_

**Miley's POV**

When Jake and Dane came back, they brought along an extra person with them. This person was Logan, and I was happy to see him.

I was surprised, though, when he came and sat next to me. I was even more surprised when he looked at me, smiled, and kissed me!

I was so shocked! I was in heaven! I was happier than I had ever been before!

**Dana's POV**

**AHHH!!!** I couldn't believe my eyes! I thought I was dreaming! I tried blinking and pinching myself many times, but all my attempts failed.

I was so shocked! I was defiantly not in heaven! I was sadder then I had ever been!

Why was this happening to me? Why?

When they finally finished, which seemed to last hours, Logan looked at me and smirked. I then realized that my mouth was open wide and looked as if it would touch the ground. I quickly shut it, grabbed Jake, and planted a big one on his lips.

**Jake's POV**

I can't believe Logan and Miley just kissed! He's stealing my girl! Well, technically, she isn't mine, but I wish she was!

I looked over at Dana and could see jealousy written all over her face. I was surprised she didn't tackle and lash out at Miley.

She looked at me and gave me a surprise. She kissed me! She did ask me to pretend to be her boyfriend, but I didn't expect her to kiss me!

**Logan's POV**

She kissed him! I can't believe she kissed him! Oh how I wish it were me she kissed instead of **him**.

I'm not going to let **him** steal **my** girl! This is war!

I must have been staring at them because Dana turned to me and said, "What's wrong Logan?" She smirked at me and asked me in a pretend caring voice.

"Nothing," I muttered under my breath and adverted my gaze to out the window.

She may have won this battle, but not for long!

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter! Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and I wish all of you a Happy New Year! 


	13. Those Boys and Their Video Games

_**Chapter 13**_

**Chase's POV**

Michael and I were still in our dorm after Logan left. We were playing a fighting video game and I was winning, like always. **(A/N: They seen to play video games a lot. Ha Ha Ha.)**

"So, Chase. When do you plan on telling Zoey?" Mike asked me, not taking his eyes off the game for even a second.

I sighed. _Was he ever going to stop bothering me about that?_ "I don't know. Probably when I feel the time is right."

"Ok. Just try and hurry up, though, before she gets a boyfriend."

"Yea, yea. I know. It's just that what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well, you'll never know until you try."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Hey, what do you think Logan's up to?"

"Don't know. All I know is that he went to Dana's dorm and he had his signature smirk on."

"Oh. That usually means trouble."

"Yea." We continued playing the game. I beat Michael, Michael got mad, and then I beat him some more. Just your average video game night at Room 38.

**_Later That Night_**

**Miley's POV**

Oliver, Jake, and Logan left a few minutes ago because our crazy dorm advisor, Coco, came in and told the guys to leave because it was almost past curfew. They got up and left, but took their time. Coco got mad at them and yelled at them to hurry up. She also said something about Jay Leno and raviolis, but I wasn't paying attention.

Once they left and it was only Lilly, Dana, and me, I could feel some tension in the air.

"So?" Lilly asked me energetically.

"So what?" I responded, trying to act stupid.

"You know what! How was the kiss with Logan?"

"UHH! I'm going to bed!" Dana yelled and, obviously, went to sleep.

"Umm ok? Well, anyway, the kiss was perfect! It was all I've ever dreamed of and more!"

"Aww! Really?" I nodded my head rapidly. "That's so sweet!"

"Yea! I know! Well, I'm tired too, but unlike Dana, I don't yell it at the top of my lungs. Night Lilly."

"Night Miley."

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to make a new rule. When I get 5 review, I will either update that story, or add another story that I have on here. I will cout all reviews, good and bad. Thanks!**


	14. Pete and Dana?

**_Chapter 14_**

**_The Next Morning_**

**Lilly's POV**

The next day, Miley and I had woken up because someone had knocked on the door. Miley opened it, because I was too lazy and plus she was closer.

"It was just Zoey inviting the three of us to go with her and the rest of her friends to go get breakfast. I said we'd meet them there in 10 minutes."

"Ok. Want me to wake up sleepy head over here?" I asked pointing to Dana.

"If you don't mind."

"Fine." I walked over to Dana's bed and called her name. She was unfazed by this, so I shook her shoulders while calling her name, but she was still unfazed. I shook her harder and called her name louder with every passing second. I started getting frustrated that she would not wake up, so I just yelled her name.

Miley walked over to me while laughing. "Calm down Lilly. Watch a pro." She walked over to Dana, pulled off the covers, and threw her off the bed. _Why didn't I think of that?_

Well, let me tell you! It's a good thing I didn't think of it. Yea, it woke her up, but boy was she furious or what!?!

_**Dana's POV**_

"Do you, Pete Wentz, take Dana Cruz to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The short, white haired priest asked my future husband. Pete looked over to me.

"I do." He smiled at me and I started to slightly cry.

"And do you, Dana Cruz, take Pete Wentz to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I looked over a Pete with tear stained eyes and said proudly, yes. "Good. Pete, you may now kiss the bride." I looked at Pete and he started to lean in. We were soon a centimeter away, when I was suddenly jerked away and found myself on my dorm floor.

"What in the world?" I got up and saw Miley and Lilly staring at me with wide eyes. I guess they were waking me up. _All that had to do was call my name..._

"Who did that!?!" I was here for one day, and they already got me mad!

"Oh, umm, I did..." That little Logan stealing devil, Miley, replied meekly.

"And **why** did you do that?"

"B-Because Zoey a-asked us if we wanted to go to breakfast."

"Fine. Just next time don't throw me off of my bed or else you'll be sorry." I was still a bit mad at them, but I decided to put it all behind me.

We all got ready and headed down to the cafeteria to meet up with our friends.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Thank you to all of my reviewers!!! Remember, 5 reviews and then a new chapter!**


	15. Bingo!

_**Chapter 15**_

**Dana's POV**

When we got to the table, everybody was already there. Including Logan. Logan was sitting next to Miley (grr), then it was Michael, Chase, Zoey, Quinn, Lilly, Jackson, Oliver, Nicole, Jake, and I. Sadly, since it was a round table, I ended up sitting next to Logan also, but at least I have Jake here too.

After we all finished eating, we headed to our classes. After our classes, we met back at the table for lunch and we all sat in pretty much the same seats. When I sat down, I observed the people around me. I saw Oliver and Nicole whispering to each other and I could see Nicole giggling. I saw Chase and Zoey talking and I could see Chase looking at Zoey with adoring eyes. Quinn was asking Lilly a question and Lilly just looked at her as if she had three heads._ I guess Quinn is trying to get her to help her with one of her 'Quinnventions'. _Jackson was looking at all the girls that were walking past our table. Michael was asking Miley a question about who cares what. Logan was just staring at his food and Jake was talking to me. I honestly wasn't listening, though, but I kept on nodding my head. He could have asked me if I'd go out with Michael and I probably would have nodded my head unknowingly.

**Zoey's POV**

"Jeez. What a tiring day!" I exclaimed to Chase. We were talking about random stuff.

"Yea! I mean, was that History quiz hard or what?" He asked me.

"It's as if you can read minds!"

"Ha. I wish. So I take it that you also thought it was hard?"

"Bingo."

"Since when do you say Bingo?"

"I don't know..." I was a bit embarrassed. I've never said Bingo in my life. Why now?

"I see...Well, maybe it's a sign that you want to play Bingo. I hear that Wacky Willie's is actually having a Bingo night tonight."

"Oh cool! Would you like to go with me?" I asked him with pleading eyes.

"Sure!"

**Chase's POV**

I can't believe she asked me to go play Bingo with her! This is sort of like a date. Well, not really...

We decided that since it starts at 7 we'll meet at 5:30 and go eat or something. I was so excited! It was just going to be Zoey and me! Wait...Last time is was just going to be Zoey and me was when we were going to the movies and she brought Dana and Nicole along. She might invite other people again! I'll just have to fix that.

"Hey, Zoe. Do you think we could possibly make it just the two of us?" She looks at me with wide eyes

"You mean like a date?" You don't know how much I wanted to say yes to her, but I couldn't. I had to come up with something fast.

"N-No. Not like a date. It's just that we hardly ever hang out together!" Her face is back to normal. That's a good sign.

"Oh ok. Yea of course! I agree. We never get to hang out alone any more." The bell rings, indicating the end of lunch and the end of my conversation with Zoey. "Bye Chase. See you at 5:30!" She tells me. Everyone sitting at the table looks at me with wide eyes. Zoey, thankfully, doesn't notice this and continues walking on.

"Dude! You finally asked her out?" Michael asks me and slaps my back.

"No. She just wanted to go play Bingo and asked me to tag along." I notice that the new kids are also staring at me. "How did you guys know?"

Jackson answers for them. "Are you kidding me? It was so obvious!"

"Yea, except to Zoey herself!" Nicole says.

"Oh..." I lower my head. _I guess it's true. The whole school does know my secret._ We all head to our respective classes.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. First of all, Wacky Willie's is also mentioned in my other story, The Plan. I think I came up with that name myself, but if I did not, please tell me. Other than that, you guys know the drill... Two reviews for a new chapter. Thanks!**


	16. Bingo Night

_**Chapter 16**_

**Chase's POV**

I was so excited!!! It was just going to be Zoey and me! Playing Bingo! Wait...Why and I happy that we'll be playing Bingo? Sure it's a fun game, but it's not exactly that romantic..._Well, at least we'll get some food alone together. _

It was now 5:20 and I was headed out of my room towards Zoey's to pick her up. I reached her room 5 minutes later and knocked on the door. Nicole answered it.

"Oh hey Chase! Zoey's almost ready. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure..." I walked in and sat on the couch.

"Zoey is in the bathroom and should be out in a sec. Quinn is at Mark's, and I am going out with Oliver!" There was a knock on the door. She answered it and let Oliver in. I waved to him and he waved back. "Have fun!" And with that, they left.

I started to grow bored, so I turned on the TV. I turned it on to some random channel. I had no clue what it was because I was too busy thinking about tonight.

"Chase? Why are you watching America's Funniest Pets?" Zoey just said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Hmm? Oh, well because who doesn't enjoy watching a parrot eat seeds out of it's owner's mouth and then accidentally bite the owner's nose?" Good cover-up!

"Riight...Where's Nicole?"

"She left with Oliver already."

"Ok. Ready?"

"Yea." I stood up and we headed out.

We decided that instead of heading to Sushi Rox as usual, we'd head to Giovanni's Pizzeria **(A/N: This I do not own, but it is an awesome pizzeria.)**. We got some pizza and sat down to eat it. We talked about random stuff, like our grades, the teachers, TV shows, and a bunch of other stuff.

At about 6:50, we started walking to Wacky Willie's and Bingo. We reached it a few seconds before it was going to begin. We took our seats and received our cards.

"This is going to be a fun experience!" Zoey said energetically.

"Yea." The game started. The prizes were chocolate. I was one number away from Bingo, but some random guy beat me to it. "Ah! So close!" The next game I was one away again, but some one beat me. That someone just happened to be Zoey.

"What? Is this like 'let's beat Chase day' or something?"

"Yea. Or something." She said and began to laugh. "I'm happy that you came with me, Chase. You just know how to make a person laugh."

"Oh sure. Just laugh at my bad luck. Soon it will be me that's laughing." I looked at her and she looked at me. We stared at each other and then just flat out started to laugh.

"Why are we laughing?" She asked.

"I have no clue." The director of Bingo night had to come over and tell us to quite down or else we'd get kicked out.

"Do you want to just leave?" She asked me. I tried to read her face and see whether or not she actually wanted to leave, but I couldn't decipher the look on her face.

"Sure..." We grabbed our coats and left. "What do you want to do?"

"Want to go to the movies?"

"Ok. What movie would you like to see?"

She had to think about this for a moment. "I want to see that funny movie that just came out."

"Ok, sounds good." We headed over to the theater, got our tickets, and sat down to watch the movie.


	17. House of Wax

_**Chapter 17**_

**Jackson's POV**

I was sitting in my room all alone watching one of my favorite scary movies, "House of Wax", and it was on the part where Paris is about to get it. I was leaning forward in my seat in anticipation.

"JACKSON!!!"

"AHH!!!" I fell off of my nice comfortable couch and onto the horrible hard floor. I looked up to see who it was and it was Lilly. She was out of breath, yet laughing hysterically. "Lilly! You scared me half to death!" I got up off the floor and sat back in my seat on the couch.

"Sorry about that. But I must admit that it was pretty funny. The reason I'm here is because Quinn keeps on bugging me to help her with her experiments."

"Well, why don't you?"

"Where have you been? Staring at girls a bit too much, I bet."

"I will have you know that I have not looked at that many girls."

"Ha! Every time I look at you you're looking at a girl!" _She just doesn't understand..._

"Whatever. Please continue your story."

"Oh yeah. Ok so she asked me if she could experiment on me and I said no, but she just keeps on asking me and attacking me with this laser until I say yes! So I ran away and this was the only place I could think of to go since everyone else is out."

"Oh ok. I see. So I'm just the person you go to when there's no one else to hang-out with? I'm the ugly dog you chose when all the other cute dogs are taken? The last string? The-"

"**OK**! I get your point. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. So, what do you want to do?"

"How about we continue to watch the movie?"

I smile inside. "Sounds good."

"Isn't there any seats in this room?" She asks me, while she looks around.

"Yea. Under that huge pile of clothes." I say while laughing.

She takes on look at the pile and then looks at me with her nose all scrunched up as if she had just smelled something extremely bad. "Ew...I guess I'll just have to sit next to you."

"Oh, poor Lilly. She has to sit next to me." My voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Yes. Poor Lilly." She takes the seat next to me and tries to make herself comfortable, which is a bit hard considering we aren't even two centimeters apart. "Umm, maybe I should just sit on the floor." I couldn't let her escape! I had to come up with something quickly.

"I-I don't think that's such a great idea." She looks at me all shocked.

"And why not?"

"Why not?" I ask and she looks at me sternly. "Oh, umm, because I saw a bunch of bugs crawling around."

She looks at me as if trying to debate whether or not I'm telling the truth. I guess she decided it was the truth, because she nodded her head and sat next to me again. She turned her head towards me and said, "Then you sit on the floor."

"Uhh...no."

"How come?"

"Well, because..."

"You're not afraid of bugs, are you?" There's my excuse. Practically spoon-fed to me.

"Umm...yea...Actually, I am..." I look over at her and see that she's looking at me with wide eyes.

"You? Jackson Stewart? Mr. "Macho Man"? Mr. "I'm not afraid of anything"? Mr.-"

"I catch your drift."

"Wow. That's something I'd expect from Oliver, not you."

"Yea, well, you see, it all happened when I was about six. I was outside with my old friend, Hunter, and we were chasing pigs. He was just about to catch one, when he slipped into a huge puddle of mud and slop and all other gross stuff. I laughed so hard, my stomach hurt badly. My mouth was wide open, my hands gripping my stomach, and my eyes were tearing. All of the sudden, a bug flew into my mouth and I started to choke like crazy. It was soo gross! No matter how much I brushed my teeth or used mouth-wash, the taste never went away." Wow. That's a pretty good excuse to think of off of the top of my head. Now to make sure she doesn't ask any questions! "I still remember what it tasted like. It was like-"

"I think I've heard enough!" She interrupted me just as I hoped.

"If you say so."

"Yea...Can we just watch the movie now?"

"Of course ma'am." I played the movie, and much to my pleasure, when scary parts came on, she would grip my arm in fear.

But, during one of the extremely scary parts, something besides gripping arms happened. The scene was so scary that even I was scared! I turned my head and closed my eyes. She did the same thing, but since this couch was so small and we were so close, our lips touched.

Our eyes shot open faster than a speeding bullet, and we were staring at each other wide-eyed, our lips still touching. She finally came to her senses and pulled away. She blinked and went back to watching the movie as if nothing had happened at all. I stared at her for a little bit. I could tell that she was still a bit shocked. I was too! Who wouldn't be? There is probably only one word in the world to describe this. Awkward. I looked at the TV, but I didn't focus on what was going on. She didn't grab my arm anymore. Instead she just cringed. I wish she did, though.


	18. Just me and my Thoughts

_**Chapter 18**_

**Lilly's POV**

I left Jackson's room immediately after the movie was over. I quickly walked to my dorm and laid down on my bed. Everyone was still out, so it was just me and my thoughts. As I lay there, I started to think about what had happened.

_Flashback_

_I had been jumping during practically the whole movie. I hate scary movies. Why did I agree to watch it with Jackson? Even I don't know. One of the really scary parts had come on, and I did as I had done the whole time. I grabbed Jackson's arm and turned my head towards him with my eyes closed. The only difference was that he got a little scared too and did the same thing that I did. Which resulted in our accidental kissing. _

_Our eyes shot open and we stared at each other wide-eyed. I realized what was happening and pulled away. After that, I did the only thing I could think of. I turned around and continued to watch the movie. I felt him staring at me, but I just ignored him. I was too shocked to do anything else. The movie seemed to take hours to finish, but it was actually only about twenty minutes. I couldn't wait for it to end because it was just too awkward to be there. _

_End Flashback_

And so here I am now. Contemplating what I should do now. Maybe I should just pretend it never happened. Maybe I should just act like it was no big deal. Maybe I should just ignore him. Well, I'm going to have to decide fast. It's almost time for dinner and I'm bound to see him there. He always goes with Jake and Oliver and I always go with Miley and we always sit together. You know what? Maybe I should just ask Miley for help! Yeah! Wait...wait...no...I can't do that! It's her brother! She'll probably say something like, "You kissed my brother!?! The same annoying guy I live with? Did you get hit over the head with a coconut or something?" Looks like I'm going to have to cross her off the list. And Jackson? How can I ask Jackson advice about kissing Jackson? I'll think about it later. Miley and Dana should be coming home soon. DANA! I should ask her! Perfect! Now I just need a plan to get her alone...

_**Later**_

Dinner was pretty boring...Jackson and I totally ignored each other, everyone else laughed there heads off about who knows what, and sometimes I could even feel them staring at me trying to figure out what was wrong

Miley went out with Logan, so it was just Dana and me. Looks like part one of my plan is complete.

"Hey, Dana?"

"What?"

"Can you give me some advice?"

"Sure...Go ask Miley whatever you want to ask me."

"That's not what I meant..." I guess she could tell that I was totally serious, because she looked at me and said, "What's up?"

I sighed. "Ok. Well you see the other day Quinn was chasing me and..." I told her the whole story... Everything...

"Well. Did you like it?'

"Like what?'

"The kiss, stupid."

"Oh. Well, umm, yeah I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?"

"Well I don't necessarily have a kiss to compare it to."

"Oh. So that was your first?"

"Yeah..."

"I see. Well describe it to me."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Fine..." I started to remember it. The scene replaying in my head. "Well, it was quick. But it was also nice, I guess, perfect," Now I closed my eyes and thought about it. Letting whatever came to my head out. "Just as I imagined it, except I didn't expect it to happen like that, but it was also shocking...""

"In what way?" I opened my eyes now and looked at her with a confused look?

"Huh?"

"Well, was it shocking as in surprising or shocking as in electrifying?" She asked me.

I had to think about this. Then I came up with my answer. "Both I guess." I looked over at her and she seemed to have a slightly amused face.

"Huh...Seems like you have it bad." She started to walk away leaving me all alone by the fountain. _Do I have it bad? For Jackson? Can't be...or can it? _I shook my head and continued on my walk back to the dorm. I decided I'd think about it tomorrow.


	19. Heart to Heart

**_Chapter 19_**

**Nicole's POV**

Oliver and I were hanging out at the beach. We were just sitting and talking. He had his arm around my shoulders and I had my head on his shoulder. I had a question on my mind that was really bugging me. I lifted my head off of him and said, "Oliver?"

"Hmm?" He took his arm off of me and turned his head to face me. I was staring out at the ocean.

"Do you-Do you think I'm stupid?" I turned my head to look at him. He seemed to be shocked at the question. After the shock wore off his face was one of total confusion.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, because I hear people always making comments about me behind my back about me being stupid. And once I even heard someone say 'Look! Is it a bird? No! Is it a plane? No! It's stupid, bubbly Nicole!' I didn't quite get it, 'cuz how can I be a bird or a plane."

"They were just being stupid idiots and quoting Superman. Listen Nicole. You aren't the stupid one. They are. For not realizing what a great person you are."

I sighed. "Thanks, Oliver, but that wasn't the question. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I'll be completely honest with you. Yes, you do have some moments, but no. Ultimately, you are not stupid."

"But my grades-' He cut me off.

"So your grades may not be the greatest. But that doesn't mean you're not smart! You're smart about many things! Like boys! You know lots about boys."

"But that's all I know about."

"No it's not. You know how to comfort someone when they need it. You know how to make someone laugh. You know how to be nice to even people you hate-" I cut him off. What kind of reasons were these?

"I don't think those are real reasons."

"Let me finish? There's just one more." I gave him a nod and he continued.

He gave me an extremely sweet smile and said, "You know how to make me love you."

What? Did he just say that? "You mean-"

"Yes. I love you Nicole. I've loved you ever since I met you at Miley's con-I mean cool dorm!" What did he mean by Miley's con? Whatever! He said he loves me!

I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this. I grabbed his face and pulled him in. Then I just pulled away and gave him a coy smile. He smiled back. That's how we stayed for the rest of the night. Smiling.

* * *

**A:N/ Not a favorite, but I felt something like it needed to be written...What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Could care less?**


	20. Ugh! I am so confused!

**A/N: Hey guys...Sorry for the huge wait...Anyway I hope this chapter is ok...if anyone has any ideas my ears are open!**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 20_**

**Zoey's POV**

Two days ago I went with Chase to go play Bingo. It was one of the best dates of my life. Only, it wasn't really a date. It was more of a friends hanging out thing. So then I guess it was one of the best friends hanging out things in my life.

But anyway, when I had gotten back to my dorm after the date, Nicole was there. "Hey Nicole."

"Huh? Oh hey Zoey! So? How did it go?"

"It was very nice!"

She looked at me as if she expected me to say more. "That's is?"

"Well no. I mean what else can you say? We went out for pizza, then we went to Bingo, and then we got bored and went to the movies."

"Oh I see. Did anything...interesting happen?" Her face seemed to become all bright at that moment. _Interesting? What could she mean by that?_

"No. Well actually during one part of the movie Chase laughed so hard that he accidentally spit all of his popcorn out on the guy in front of him and he turned around and scared the life out of Chase. But that's about it."

"Oh." Her face seemed to drop.

"Why? Should something have happened?"

"Nope! Nothing! Just wondering!"

"Okay...? Well how was your date?"

"Pretty good! I mean I think I've actually found a boyfriend who might actually care about me. Just like Chase does for you."

"That's nice...What? Like Chase does for me?"

"Well all I mean is that you and Chase are friends and that Chase obviously cares for you!"

"Whatever you say, Nicole. I'm gunna go to sleep. Night."

"Night."

I then laid down on my bed and fell fast asleep. That is until the sound of Quinn and Nicole talking woke me up. Instead of sitting up I just stayed as I was and listened to their conversation.

"Quinn, I don't know what we're going to do. Zoey is still as clueless as ever to the fact that Chase likes her and Chase is just to nervous to tell her that he likes her."

"Yeah. Well I don't have a plan right now. But let's sleep on it."

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Night" Then the only sound I heard was the shuffling of Quinn and Nicole's feet against the ground. And then silence. _What the heck were they talking about? Chase likes me? I doubt that. I mean we've been friends forever! It would be pretty awkward if he did like me. Plus I don't like him that way. Right? Well I've never really thought about it. He's nice, and helpful, and funny, and caring, and he is pretty cute. Maybe I do like him. Ugh! I am so confused. I'm going back to sleep.

* * *

_

**A/N: Yeah sorry. That was kinda short...**


	21. There's the Dana I know and love

_**Chapter 21**_

**Dana's POV**

Chemistry. Not my best subject and not my favorite class. I was always getting D's no matter how hard I tried. I would ask my teacher, Mr. Crete, for help, but he's just this crazy guy who thinks he's funny and loves all the girls in our class. Well, all of them except me because he knows that if he tried anything on me I'd easily beat him up. And it isn't my favorite class not only because of him but also because I had to sit next to Logan who was always doodling hearts with his and Miley's name in his notebook. Right now he was drawing a picture of the two of them holding hands. In the picture he's wearing a tux and she's wearing a gown.

"You two getting married?" I whisper to him.

He looks at me and puts on his smirk. "What's a matter? Upset that I'm not yours and I'll be another guy you won't be getting?"

"As if."

Mr. Crete clears his throat and everyone in the class looks at him. "Class, I must say that I'm highly disappointed with the results of this test. This is seriously horrible. See for yourselves." He then started to call out names and hand the tests back. "Penelope. Great job." He winked at her and handed her quiz. She began to blush furiously. _Ew. Now that's a disturbing thought. _"Ms. Cruz. Despicable." He handed me back my quiz and I looked at it. It said 'See Me'. There was no grade. I looked at the red marks on the page and all but one of my answers were circled. I got one question right. It was worth about twelve points. _This is ridiculous. If it was any other girl he would have graded it differently._ Logan looked over at my paper and snickered. "Mr. Reese. Excellent job. The best grade in the class. Maybe you could help Ms. Cruz?" He handed Logan his paper. There was a big 100 on the top. I just stared at it.

"Something wrong, _Ms. Cruz_?" Logan said mockingly. I just glared at him.

The bell rang indicating the end of class. As I was about to walk out, Mr. Crete stopped me. "Seriously Ms. Cruz. I think you should have Mr. Reese teach you. He really knows his stuff." I just nodded and headed off down the hall. It would be great to do better in Chem but in order to do so I have to get Logan to help me. Great. Just great.

The next class I had was Study Hall so I walked over to the library. When I got there I sat at an empty table and took out my Algebra homework. I heard the chair next to me scrape the floor so I looked over only to see Logan sit himself down.

"Can I help you?" I asked him rather snidely.

"I believe it's the other way around. Can I help you? In Chemistry?"

"Wow. Logan Reese actually being nice?"

"Yea well don't get used to it. I'm just bored right now and figured you would want some help. So do you or not?"

"Sure." And so he began to help me. He got frustrated with me sometimes, though, because I didn't understand what he was doing even after he showed me what to do five times, but he just kept his cool and tried to help me again. I was pretty shocked. I've never seen this side of Logan before.

"So. Do you understand it now?"

"Yea. I think so. Thank you, Logan. I really appreciate it. Now get lost."

He chuckled at that and said, "There's the Dana I know and love." Then he got up and walked away. _There's the Dana I know and love. _Jeez, Logan. You've got to stop doing these things to me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. High school can be pretty crazy. Plus my laptop broke so it'll be harder for me to write because I have to use the family computer which I'm hardly allowed on. But anyway I'll update as soon as I can. Enjoy!**


End file.
